superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spatial Manipulation
: "A Stand that erases space and teleports objects. That could have been really dangerous... if this guy wasn't such a dumbass." : ― Josuke Higashikata on Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamonds are Unbreakable) Power to manipulate space. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Chorokinesis * Space Bending/Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation/Warping * Spatiokinesis * Third Dimension Manipulation * Ubicokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of one's choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They can trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exist in and the 11th dimension that exists within the 3rd dimensional space. The theory behind the spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving at a faster than light speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. Applications * 3D Inducement * Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate space. ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Flight * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Floortilting * Inverted Dimension * Location Manipulation * Momentum Manipulation * Multi-Rotation * Personal Space * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection * Portal Locating * Room Shifting * Space Boundary * Space Compression * Space Sharing * Spatial Adaptation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Barrier Creation * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Contortion * Spatial Defiance * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Healing * Spatial Linking * Spatial Looping * Spatial Telekinesis * Subspace Manipulation * Summoning/Banishment * Teleportation * Warp Generation Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, removing their separate boundaries. * Pocket Dimension Creation: Create an extra dimension of space that exists outside of the original space. * Spatial Aura: Create an aura of space around oneself. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: * Spatial Distortion: Bending the curvature of the three-dimensional space to distort anything within. * Spatial Empowerment: Draw and gain strength from space itself. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Perception * Spatial Rift: Tear open the third dimension space to create portals for inter-dimensional attacks and travel. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it. Variations * Interspatial Manipulation * Psychic Spatial Manipulation * Space Embodiment * Space Energy Manipulation * Space Magic * Spatial Tuning * Subspace Travel Associations * Absolute Storage * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Angle Manipulation * Area Shifting * Boundary Manipulation by manipulating the boundary of space and matter. * Cosmic Manipulation * Dimensional Element Manipulation * Environment Manipulation - manipulate/shape the environment by manipulating space. * Extended Force * Force-Field Manipulation by manipulating the barrier of space. * Geometry Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Meta Space Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation by manipulating the voids of deep space. * Omnipresence * Pocket Dimension Manipulation * Reality Warping by altering reality within a defined space. * Schrödinger Teleportation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Guardianship * Spatial Mutation * Spatial Lordship * Spatial Messaging * Spatial Technology * Spatial Weaponry ** Spatial Artillery * Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself in an alternate timeless space outside of the normal space-time continuum. * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. * Time Travel by phasing through the spatial barriers that separate different timelines. * A user who can also use Time Manipulation is able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. * Vector Manipulation * Zipper Generation Limitations * May be unable to create space, being limited to manipulating only the already existing one. * May require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. Known Users * SonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) * EchidnaSonicFan (SonicFan Franchise) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Reality Manipulation